Exhibit A
by My secret
Summary: Edward and Emmett have been frequenting the same strip club for ages. Same girls, same music. But what happens when a new girl catches Edward's eye and knows far more than she should?
1. Same ol' same ol'

He rolled his eyes as they pulled up to the club. Edward could not understand why Emmett insisted on toying with girls at the strip club. Once a week, Emmett would drag him here. He would spend tons of money, and Edward would drink to pass the time, doing his best to ignore his brother's antics.

Even when Edward tried to find an interest in his surroundings the ability to hear their thoughts stopped him dead in his tracks. The girls had such vulgar, simplistic, one tracked minds. The fact that half of them would automatically start fantasizing about him the second he was in their line of site didn't help. He knew he should be flattered but instead he was always left feeling disgusted. He knew it was judgmental of him, and that sex was a normal part of everyday life—but that didn't mean it had to be the very first thought that crossed their minds! What if he was a killer? At that thought he chuckled to himself, the irony providing him more than enough amusement. Emmett suddenly nudged him forward, knocking Edward out of his daze. "Get in there brother, I don't want to miss any of my favorites," which only earned an eye roll from Edward. He made his way inside and walked directly to the bar, ordering himself two whiskey doubles and a beer for Emmett.

His eyes searched the room, quickly spotting Emmett in the front, speaking to one of the regulars. He made his way over to him, putting down the beer and one of the whiskeys, drinking the other quickly. "COMING TO THE STAGE, LET'S HAVE A VERY WARM WELCOME FOR LEXI LUSCIOUS." the announcer's voice echoed throughout the room, closely followed by Emmett's catcalls. Lexi had been one of Emmett's favorites, in more ways than one. He had taken her home more than once, and fed from her countless times.

Emmett's policy against taking a life was commendable, but it created a justification for using strippers as his own personal blood bags. Edward skimmed Lexi's thoughts, quickly focusing elsewhere as Emmett's naked body appeared.

"Gross," he muttered, swiftly picking up his other drink, letting the cold liquid slide down his throat.

He laughed and rolled his eyes as Emmett pulled out his money clip, tossing a few fifties at the stage. Per usual she blew him a kiss and winked, pointing towards the backroom.

Emmett stood up, disappearing backstage behind her. Moments later he reappeared, wiping his mouth with a smug expression. "Good enough to eat..." he grinned, sliding back into his seat." What's next on the menu?" Edward asked him jokingly, earning a devilish grin from his brother

"We'll just have to wait and see," Emmett smirked, leaning back in his chair.

The night continued that way for the next few hours, chalking up to 11 empty glasses and a sizable amount of Emmett's money being gone.

"Let's go, Emmett. Surely you've found one suitable enough to take home." Edward urged, his restlessness catching up with him.

"Hold on, there's only one more dancer, and I want to see if I need to take on a new pet." Edward sighed and nodded, figuring one more round of "pour some sugar on me" or "cherry pie" could be tolerated.

The lights dimmed and he opened his mind to the thoughts in the room, curious to how dimwitted the new girl would be.

As the spotlight met skin, his eyes flickered to the stage, his mouth hanging open. _She's beautiful,_ he inwardly groaned, drastically trying to search for the girl's thoughts. However, his efforts were pointless; he was met with nothing. His eyes followed her cream colored skin, groaning mentally at the way the sheer material clung to her. Chocolate colored hair hung around her in natural waves, tickling the skin off her perky chest. His eyes sought hers, his mind doing its best to block out the disgusting thoughts surrounding him; most coming from his brother. _Why can't I hear her?_ He frowned, growing more frustrated as the mysterious girl commanded the stage.

He stared on as she pressed her back against the pole, sliding down it slowly, her legs spreading in a teasing manner. He gasped, amazed at how aroused he found himself. The lights illuminated her skin, as if spotlighting the veins coursing through her. He turned, glaring as Emmett tossed two hundred dollar bills at her feet, his usual amount when he wanted to impress a new girl.

Much to his enjoyment the girl didn't even bat an eyelash at the money that was piling at her feet. She was much more focused on earning everyone's attention. She dropped to her knees crawling to the center of the stage, a smirk creeping on to her face. A light sheen of sweat clung to her, but she seemed to revel in it. She leaned back, her skin shining, her fingers creeping up her chest towards the clasp of her bra. Once she tugged at the clasp, her bra fell to her sides, her breast bouncing heavily. She slid her fingers between her breasts, circling one of her nipples while her eyes met Edward's.

"Jesus..." he said, as the lights dimmed out, catcalls and whistles breaking the momentary silence. "Who are you..."

He stood slowly, the announcer's voice breaking his daze. "And that was Isabella! She'll be performing again this Friday at Burlesque night, so make sure you're here!"

_Burlesque night, Emmett and I won't be missing that. _He nodded to himself, looking over to Emmett's seat that happened to be empty. _Wait where did he..._He was cut off, as he let Emmett's thoughts pour into his mind. _She'll be positively delicious, especially when she's on top of me..._ Edward growled a little, turning to the stage to see Emmett moving towards the girl. He caught up to him quickly and put his hand on Emmett's shoulder, spinning him around quickly.

"What the fu-" Emmett started, turning to see Edward glaring daggers at him. "Don't even," Edward mumbled to him, his eyes burning with anger.

_All this time we've been here and NOW you finally find a girl you have an interest in? Of course you pick the hottest one. Fucking Christ, Edward..._Emmett let the thoughts speak for him, shaking his head as he turned completely away from the stage. Regardless of how angry he was, he knew he couldn't deny his brother the one girl he finally found any interest in. Edward smiled briefly before looking to the stage, watching as Isabella convinced one of the guys in the front to pick up all of her money for her, organize it, and hand it to her. He chuckled beneath his breath at her attitude, enjoying the site of her tapping a large black heel against the stage, looking at her "helper" with an impatient gaze. As if she finally felt his staring, she looked up, her eyes catching his. She stared at him for a moment, her expression unclear. His brows furrowed together, frustrated by the lack of understanding he felt. _What are you thinking...? No girl has ever looked at me that way..._He smiled tentatively, wondering if that would help.

She tilted her head a little, gazing at him for a moment more before turning away, focusing again on her money. He blinked rapidly and turned on his heel, grabbing Emmett's sleeve. "Let's get out of here." He muttered, moving quickly towards the door. He nodded at the bouncer and walked out, cold crisp air hitting his even colder skin.

"Are you fucking kidding me Edward? I don't advance on her so that you can, AND WE LEAVE? Is this a fucking joke? Do you know what I was going to DO to her?" Emmett growled, slamming his fist into a wall as they walked down the sidewalk. He ignored the way it cracked under his fist, dusting his hand off on his jeans afterward.

"I can't hear her..." Edward sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't say anything to her, because you can't read her mind? Now I know you're fucking with me. You're a goddamn vampire. You're the most attractive male she will have ever seen. You can seduce her in a matter of fucking seconds- and you're frustrated because you can't read her fucking mind!? You sound like a fucking girl. You're getting fucking soft." Emmett continued to scold him as they made their way towards Edward's loft, doing their best to keep a human pace.

"You don't understand, she didn't even look at me the way girls do. No lust, excitement... not even a smile. She had absolutely no interest in her eyes. Unlike you, I'd like it if she actually wanted me. "Edward cast a glance his way, a smug expression tugging at his lips, earning him a shove against the wall. He merely laughed and shook his head, continuing on their path.

"You're making a move on Friday. Or else. It's not even a question. This is goddamn ridiculous. Like a fucking puppy with your tail between your fucking legs." Edward nodded at that, finally agreeing with his brother for once.


	2. To Possess her

As Friday night came, Edward could feel excitement boiling in his body, images of her occasionally popping in his head. He sat at a stool in front of his breakfast bar, idly waiting for Emmett to call him from downstairs so that they could head to the club.

_Great, now I'm just a sickly preteen excited to see some naked flesh. What is happening to me.._He gripped at the counter, letting go quickly as he heard a crack. His phone finally began to buzz against the counter, Emmett's name flashing across the screen. He grabbed his phone and tucked it into his pocket, making his way out of the apartment, locking it behind himself.

They made their way back to the club in silence, Edward doing his best to block out Emmett's mental slideshow of girls he planned on sleeping with after the show. He shook his head a little and turned into the parking lot, nodding at the bouncer as they passed him and walked into the club. "Go grab the table, I'll get you a drink this time." Emmett told him, leaving him for the bar. Edward walked to the front of the room, grabbing the last table near the stage. He thanked Emmett when he set down the two glasses, picking one up to take a gulp of liquor that no longer burned his throat, as it had when he was still human.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, we're in for a real treat tonight. The girls of Klassy Kat have prepared a riveting burlesque act. Hold on to your seats, get your wallets out, and give a round of applause to Isabella and her dazzling darlings. "**

He sat up at the sound of her name, watching the curtains slide open. He laughed a little at the iconic burlesque set they used, the nostalgia of it all very amusing for him. There was a long bar across the back of the stage, a few girls pressing their bodies against it. Corsets, fishnet, heels, the dramatic makeup.. Edward felt as if he had taken a step back in time. Looking over at Emmett's face he could tell he felt the same. This had been one of their past times as teenagers, while they were still human. They had dated a lot of the same dancers at the time. It all seemed so petty now, so far away.

Suddenly, the music came on, a low seductive voice pouring through the speakers.

**The minute you walked in the joint,  
I could see you were a man of distinction,  
A real big spender,  
Good looking, so refined.  
Say, wouldn't you like to know  
What's going on in my mind?  
So, let me get right to the point,  
I don't pop my cork for ev'ry guy I see.  
Hey, big spender, spend...  
A little time with...me..**

He all about lost it again, watching as Isabella walked onto the stage. She wore a simple black corset, the lace trim setting against her creamy skin. As she spun slowly he noticed the large satin bow in the back of it, right above her delightfully see-through black panties. The panties led to slim black garters, attached to thigh high stockings with strategic rips down the back- all to be topped off with a glossy black stiletto. He watched her, mentally ravaging every inch of the picture in front of him, the other dancers becoming non-existent. _Of course she's the one singing, why wouldn't she be; of course I'm not going to get a fucking break. She's just going to be this unstoppable vixen that I can't get out of my head. _He leaned forward, following her racy movements across the stage, occasionally grazing up against a different dancer.

She walked to the edge of the stage, jumping down gracefully, her heels clicking against the floor in front of him. The small headset on her head allowed her to sing as she moved from guy to guy, giving them all a playful smile.

**Hows about a few.. laughs, laughs, laughs..**

**I can show you a ...good time!**

He fought the groan that pushed at his lips as she was walking towards him, his eyes meeting her fierce gaze. And then he saw it, the glint in her eye, the smirk that toyed at her lips. She knew what she was doing to him, and she was happy about it. She was playing a carefully constructed game of cat and mouse with him, and he was ready for it. As the thoughts began to tear at his concentration she reached down, her fingers sliding down his chest, leaving a shockingly electric feel against his skin. She winked and walked away, continuing down the path till she made it to the stairs. She finished the song to the cheering of the whole room, money getting thrown onto the stage in chunks.

The next song began and this went on for about an hour- her teasing gaze catching his eyes, her seductive gestures, her beautiful throaty singing voice. Emmett had already tucked his phone number into the panties of three new girls, and here Edward was drooling over a girl that was torturing him.

He sighed with relief as the performance finally finished, his alpha nature suddenly erupting through him. _She isn't going to tease any longer; she's going to be mine._ He stood quickly, downing the seventh drink Emmett had bought him. "Don't wait for me, I'm gonna stick around." Edward told him, earning a knowing grin from Emmett as he stood and headed towards the backstage to claim what he found rightfully his.

Edward walked outside and headed to the back of the building, knowing where all the girls parked. As time went on they all came out one by one, waving to him with a smile. He nodded at each of them, tossing them enough of a grin to keep them from being suspicious. Suddenly, there was a mouthwatering scent, and he instantly knew who it belonged to. Closing the space between them within seconds he stood in front of her, his eyes burning into hers.

"Hello." She said, her hand resting lazily against her hip as she stared back, challenging him.

"Hello, Isabella. " He said before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her up against him. Before she could object he pressed his lips against hers passionately, holding her tightly as she responded to his kiss. He felt her delicate hands slide up his back to his hair, tugging at the unruly strands. He grunted against her lips, trying to ignore the arousal that tugged at his sub-conscious. The kiss lingered a few minutes more before he pulled away, looking down at her.

"I'm Edward." He said quietly, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"You're also a vampire."

He stared at her a moment too long, before mumbling a "sorry." Before she could protest he picked her up and took off towards his house, ignoring the need to keep to a human pace. Reaching the front door, he set her down, ushering her through the front door of his apartment building.

"Up." He grunted, not even offering the option of her leaving. She nodded and headed up the stairs, stopping when they reached the last floor. She opened the main door that led to the floor, arching a brow as she noticed there was only one door in this hallway. He moved in front of her and pulled out a key, quickly unlocking the door. He pushed it open and stood in the door way, watching as she walked past him. He smiled a little as he heard her cooing sounds of approval.

He closed the door behind him and set his keys down on the table next to him. He crossed his arms over his chest and let her explore for a moment, knowing the space might be a little overwhelming.

As she turned to look around she was greeted by a beautiful, modern loft. The kitchen was open, full of brand new stainless steel appliances, and ceramic counters. It opened up towards the living room, glistening hardwood floors shining back at her. The farthest wall had floor to ceiling glass doors that led to a balcony that she could see was also rather large.

Next to the dining room was by far Edward's favorite, his living room. There was a plush gray carpet beneath large black leather couches. A huge glass table was nestled between the couches, and a large brick fireplace took up the wall opposite the furniture. Above the fireplace hung a large flat screen tv, and a few shelves full of DVDs. Bella blinked a few times before composing herself. She moved to the living room and took a seat on one of the couches, smiling towards him. "what would you like to know?" She asked softly, crossing her legs seductively.

He groaned quietly, trying to ignore the attraction he felt for her. There were much more important things at hand, a danger to himself...to Emmett... to every one of his kind. How did this woman know what he was? How was she alive with this knowledge? Had a vampire taken her as his mate? He growled a little at the last thought, the idea of her with another making his blood boil. He crossed the space between them and took a seat on the arm of the couch she was on, looking down at her.

"Explain yourself." He said sternly, his eyes meeting hers.

"Well, I'm a folklore major.. I specialize in supernatural myths. You know, werewolves, shapeshifters and... vampires. I've been studying the subject for three years now. I've documented strange attacks across the country, things I've witnessed... I had been so wrapped up in it all. And then... I met him- James, one of your type. He hunted me, but wasn't aware that I knew his secret. As he finally caught up with me, I told him the same thing I told you. He was enthralled by the idea of me studying him the way he had studied me. We became close... but he had a mate. To protect me he left, taking his mate with him... that was over a year ago now. Though, he was kind of enough to leave me with…a few ideas of where I could come across more vampires. And that's where the strip club comes in. You guys tend to flock to strip clubs for some reason; I've been watching your brother and yourself for the past few months now. I have to say I'm impressed that you don't indulge in his... activities.." She said the last part with a hint of dissatisfaction, and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

He leaned against the back of the couch, contemplating the situation for a moment. Here was a beautiful human girl; smart, clever... and she knew what he was. She didn't cower; she didn't detest him knowing what it took for him to survive. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned over and pulled her into his lap. He studied her face for a moment and pushed his lips against hers, sliding his arms around her tightly. He licked her lips slowly, enjoying the moan that slipped from her throat. That was all he needed to here. He picked her up swiftly and carried her to his bedroom, grunting a little as she pressed her lips to his neck and collarbone. Pushing his bedroom door open he tossed her on the bed, shutting the door behind him. He pulled his shirt off and pounced on the bed, his predatory nature taking over. Crawling towards her he pulled her underneath his body, his lips crushing against hers again.

"Edward..." She moaned softly, encouraging him to go further. He ripped at her coat, his eyes grazing over her exposed body, before he quickly tugged at the terrible excuse for clothing she was wearing. Before she could blink she laid naked beneath him, her eyes half lidded with desire.

"You're going to be mine from now on." He growled, his hands tracing her skin from her shoulders down her stomach, past her waist and down her thighs. She trembled beneath him which only aroused him more, his fingers sliding back up between her legs. He smirked a little as her lips parted, another moan slipping out. He pressed his fingers to her warmth, parting her gently so that his fingers could press against her clit. He rubbed it slowly, watching her face slip through stages of ecstasy. He smirked a little, lifting his fingers to his lips, licking them slowly. _Fuck... she tastes... amazing.._ he shoved her legs apart roughly and lowered his head to her skin, his tongue pushing between her lips, lapping at her clit.

"Oh god... Edward." she moaned louder, her hands immediately sliding to his hair again, locking into it. She writhed underneath him, pushing up against his mouth.

He held her legs apart, his tongue teasing her, circling her swollen warm clit before pulling it between his lips, sucking it gently. He slid his fingers from her thigh to her dripping center, pushing his fingers into her. Groaning at the tight warm spot that greeted him, he began to pump his fingers in and out of her, delighted at the way she bucked at him.

"More... please... Edward... don't stop." She whimpered, her skin becoming flushed. He purred a little, lapping at her clit quickly, loving the way she tightened around his fingers. He raised his head slowly, his eyes meeting hers as he forced a third finger inside of her. "Cum Bella... " He ordered her, moving his fingers quickly.

Before she could say another word, her body found its climax, shaking beneath him. She moaned loudly, her eyes sliding shut for a second as she rode the waves that met her. She opened them a moment later to see Edward licking his fingers slowly, his eyes boring into hers.

"We're nowhere near done." He said with a smirk. And with that, he removed the rest of his clothes and took her. He spent the next few hours burying himself in her, claiming her over and over.


	3. Expectation and reality

She woke in the middle of the night, gasping. Her eyes searched the room, relief setting over her at the emptiness. Sighing a little she stretched against the bed, reveling in her memories of the prior night. She felt her cheeks flush as she remembered the way he touched her, the possessive nature that overtook him. She let her eyes slide shut as she relived each moment of the night, a moan slipping from her lips. Before she could take in another breath he was next to her again, his eyes finding hers in the darkness.

"Good morning..." He said, an amused tone apparent in his voice. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her shoulder, while his hand slipped across her stomach. She sucked in a breath at his touch, her eyes staring back into his.

"Good morning yourself," She smiled shyly. It was easier to exude confidence on a stage, it was all smoke and mirrors. Even the night before, she had been able to push that confidence forward, because she had the upper hand. But now, lying beneath him, completely naked and in unfamiliar territory, her normal shy nature hit her like a ton of bricks.

He smirked as he watched her skin flush at his touch. He could smell her arousal, but was even more turned on by the generally shy demeanor she had at the moment. _Hn, now where is that devilish girl from last night, have I fucked her out of you.._he thought to himself, grinning a bit. He slid his lips from her shoulder to her chest, teasingly sliding right between her breasts.

"Why so quiet, Bella..."his voice sent a tremble through her whole body, igniting her skin on fire. She cleared her throat, trying to focus on what he was saying rather than his actions. " I.. uh.. tired, that's it.." She said softly, her eyes following his trail.

"Oh, should I let you sleep then?" He asked, pulling his head up.

She shook her head quickly, blushing afterwards.

He winked at her and lowered his lips back to her skin, grazing her stomach. His hands grasped her hips lazily, his tongue drawling circles around her soft skin.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night..?" He mumbled against her skin, raising his eyes to meet hers as he kissed a trail to her waist, savoring the way her skin instantly became warm beneath his lips.

"I .. um, yes.. I did. It was wonderful..." She said truthfully, her dignity going right out the window. She felt an immeasurable draw to him, worse than what she had felt for James. No doubt she had missed James terribly when he left, but he had really just used her as his play toy. He had never made love to her for hours, his eyes never bore into hers the way Edward's did. She found her thoughts cut off as Edward's lips grazed her thighs, earning a moan.

"Wonderful, huh?" He chuckled, and slipped his fingers up to her warmth, groaning softly. "You're so wet already..." His eyes met hers and she gasped at how dark they were.

"Edward are you- " He cut her off, flipping her onto her stomach. He gripped her hips and pulled them towards him, angling her carefully. "Edward?" She said again quietly, trying to hide her enthusiasm. She gasped as she suddenly felt his cock trailing across her ass. She pushed her body up, resting her weight on all four as she angled her head to look back at him. _Fuck_, she thought as she took in his muscled body, the dark eyes, the unruly hair. He stared at her with such desire, such need.

He couldn't make her wait any longer, and more importantly couldn't hold himself back any longer. He shoved forward, forcing his hardened cock into her tight awaiting warmth, groaning loudly as he felt her instantly tighten around him. He pulled her back against his hips, holding her there for a moment, letting her stretch around him. He slid one of his hands up her back to her shoulder, grabbing it roughly. Chewing at his own lips he pulled out and thrust into her again. "Fuck... you're so damn tight." He whispered, before he began to steadily pound into her swollen pussy. Her moans only made him want more. His grip tightening on her as she eagerly pressed her tight little ass back against him, burying her face in the pillow. He continued to pound into her, making sure to fill her completely each time, doing his best to keep his composure.

She gasped for a moment, trying to catch her breath between moans. She could feel her skin become slick with sweat, her legs shake with the pleasure that pulsed through her. How could he be such a good lover? How could he keep from hurting her, yet keep them both so satisfied?

She moaned again and buried her face in the pillow as she could feel her climax taking over. She yelled his name into his pillow, whimpering as she felt him cum instantly afterwards.

He groaned and held her against him a moment more, filling her with his seed. Instead of pulling out he simply held her against him and collapsed next to her, pulling her into his chest. He raised a hand to her face and pushed the hair away from her cheeks. Leaning into the nape of her neck, his teeth grazed against her skin, the thirst pulsing through him. "Isabella.." he mumbled, before slowly sinking his teeth in, drinking from her.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, caught off guard by the feeling of his teeth breaking skin. Fear consumed her momentarily. _Will he stop? Is this it?_ She whimpered quietly, then realized he was already withdrawing his fangs. "You...you stopped." she said breathlessly, turning her head to look at him. "I have no interest in killing you, Bella. But as one that studies our way of life, I'm sure you understand that I have ... other needs. I can either get them taken care of from you, as I just have. or.. I'd have to take another pet. Would you want that, Isabella?" He said thoughtfully, his fingers caressing her skin.

"No, I don't believe I would... but Edward, is that how you see me... as your pet?" She said, not being able to hide the hurt she felt. She knew it was irrational, she had slept with him less than 24 hours after meeting him; what else would he consider her? Truthfully, she couldn't contain herself. She had been studying him for months now, hiding in the back, working at the bar with clever little disguises. Once she finally got to meet him, she could barely think straight. But had that cost her the chance at being his mate?

"I don't believe I could be satisfied just having you as a pet." He said quietly, kissing the spot he had marked moments ago.

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you in the morning." He said gently, loving the way it felt to be buried deep inside of her.

With the sudden exhaustion that poured over her she nodded softly, dozing back off without a complaint.

When she woke up he was already sliding his fingers up and down her arm, humming quietly. She was amazed at how musical his humming sounded, how soft his touch was. She turned over in his arms and took his face in, trying to commit each inch of it to memory. She felt completely infatuated, the memories of the previous night leaving her face flushed. She reached her fingers up to his lips and traced them slowly, smiling as he closed his eyes.

"Good morning again..."He murmured, kissing her fingertips.

"Good morning." She smiled, pulling her hand away, letting it rest on the bed.

"So, what will you do now, Bella..?" Even when he spoke there were musical hints in his voice, she noticed. She arched an eyebrow, tilting her head against the pillow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean where will you work? You can't go back to the club. I won't allow another man to see your body that way." He said easily, his fingers slipping down to her waist. She began to laugh, her eyes sliding shut for a moment as she fought to catch her breath.

"Edward, you must be joking. What do you mean allow? I'm not your property." She arched an eyebrow. He sighed quietly before pulling her beneath his body within seconds.

"Bella, I'm not sure what exactly James explained to you... but this isn't like having some petty boyfriend. I'm not going to share you. It's not a question, it's a statement. It'd be easier if you didn't argue it." He stared down at her, his eyes taking in her flushed skin, her heaving chest, her aggravated yet sexy expression.

"I'm not going to stop working at the club. I make amazing money there. You'll just have to get over it..." she mumbled, though her demeanor seemed doubtful.

He growled a little and pushed her legs apart, his cock pressing against her. Before she could protest he buried himself inside of her. He grabbed her leg and pushed it towards her chest, slamming into her repeatedly. He smirked as she began to moan in pleasure, her tits bouncing with each thrust. He pushed her leg farther, forcing his cock deeper inside of the inviting warmth.

"Now. I don't think. I need. To say this again. You're mine. End. Of story." He grunted as he pounded at her dripping core, his painfully hard cock throbbing as he neared his release.

"Oka..okay Edward I'm yours. Only yours. "She whimpered her throat hoarse from the continuous moaning and yelling. She could feel it building up in the pit of her stomach, her fingers digging into the bed as she arched up against him. She screamed his name and pushed up against him, riding her climax out slowly.

He growled and grabbed her hip with his free hand, his fingers instantly bruising her skin. He shoved into her one last time, his head dipping back as he filled her with his release. He held her there for a moment before pulling out, letting go of her slowly.

"I expect you to quit after you leave here. I don't want you on that stage tonight. If you want help finding a job I could get you something in Emmett's legal office." He stood and made his way out of the bedroom. Moments later she could hear the shower, and a door shut quietly.

She curled up against the bed, trying to figure out what exactly she had gotten herself into. She was his? She no longer could work at the club? Since when did she let someone tell her what she could and couldn't do? _But it's not just anyone... he's not even human.. he's everything you've been searching for all this time. And the way he craves ...how can I say no to that..._She sighed a little and rested her head against the pillow, contemplating the options she had. Either way she couldn't go back to the club now, he would be there with his brother at some point and she could only imagine the trouble it would cause if he saw her doing the one thing he strictly told her not to. She decided the best she could do is see where this took her, and with that decision she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Opening the door slowly she shut it behind her and peaked around his shower curtain.

"May I?" she smiled shyly, her eyes roaming over his statuesque body.

"Mmm, get in here." He groaned and reached a hand out to her, helping her get in. He pulled her into his arms and put her in front of the jets, letting her rinse off their activities.

She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of warm water hitting her skin. "I don't want to work in a legal office, not really my style."

"Well you could work with me at my office Bella, because no matter what you say you're not ending up back there. I do investments, so there isn't much more than being a secretary you could do." He pressed his nose to her neck, taking in her natural scent, groaning a little at the feeling of her blood pulsating beneath his touch.

"I'll have to think about it... Edward, can I ask you something?" She said softly, turning her head as much as she could to look at him.

"Of course."

"Why have you only bitten me once? And are you going to turn me?" She mumbled, swallowing hard.

"Because, pet, I have all the time in the world. I don't need to rush." He mumbled against her skin, pressing his lips against the nape of her neck.

She nodded gently and spent the rest of the shower in silence, relaxing in his arms. As they finished he stepped out first and picked her up, pulling her over the edge of the tub quickly. He sat her down on the sink and headed to his linen closet, pulling two large gray fluffy towels out. He handed her one and began to dry himself off with the other, tossing it on the ground afterward. He licked his lips and watched as she dried her skin slowly, her hair dripping water onto her skin each time she moved.

"I have a meeting in a little while. I'd appreciate it if you were still here when I came back." He looked to her for a moment before heading out of the bathroom. He made his way into his bedroom again and pulled his closet open. He grabbed a maroon button up and pulled it on, heading to his dresser afterwards. He pulled a tie from his top drawer and wrapped it around his neck. Suddenly realizing that he had asked her to stay here without any clothes wasn't going to motivate her much. Quickly pulling on briefs and a pair of khaki's, he went back to the bathroom.

"I'd like you go to shopping today, on me. If I'm going to ask you to quit your job, I plan to make it worth your while. I want you to take my card." He told her, looking in the mirror at his unruly hair.

"I don't need your money, Edward. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. " She huffed, and wrapped the towel around her body.

He rolled his eyes and was next to her within the second, his hand wrapping around her delicate wrist.

"You don't seem to be getting the theme here, Bella. These aren't things I'm asking your opinion on. If I tell you something, I expect you to do it. This is the life you wanted. Get used to it. " He threatened with his eyes, leaning over to kiss her passionately. Before she could say anything he was out of the room, and the front door was open.

"The card is on the counter in the kitchen." He yelled, before closing the door behind him.

She sighed and slumped down onto the plush rug in front of the sink, resting her head against her knees. _Is this really what I wanted?_


End file.
